


What Your Looking For

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Your Looking For

Ramona Hatton stood outside the club drinking from the bottle of beer she had in her hand.

"Don't know why I bother coming here. None of these girls want butch or mannish anymore...they just want girly…"

She sighed sadly.

"I'm just as much an odd one out and freak as ever."  
"Then they don't know what they're missing..."

The reply came from behind Ramona, the girl's smile soft as she added. 

"You look pretty sexy to me."  
Ramona turned around and looked at young lady stood there, Ramona smiled.

"Hey good looking, what’s a sweet thing like you doing on this side of town?"  
"Looking for someone to warm my lonely bed... you?"  
"I'm just looking for sex."  
"Sounds like a match."  
"So... want to come inside and dance for a while...or just take me home?"  
"Ladies choice huh?"

Cassie was smirking slightly even as she considered her options. 

"Home sounds like the better option... we can 'dance' freely there."  
Ramona smiled and slipped one of her hands into one of the girls.

"Well then let me walk you home miss...what is your name sweetheart?"  
"Cassie O'Tool, although my friends call me Cass."  
Ramona smiled and kissed Cassie's cheek.

"What a pretty name. It suits you my little flower…"

She said softly as they walked.

"I'm Ramona Hatton...Mona to my friends…"  
Cassie had smiled softly as Ramona introduced herself. 

"Sexy name for a sexy lady..."

She murmured, turning them into her street and moving to unlock the door. 

"Bedroom is second to the left."  
Mona smiled and slipped an arm around Cassie's waist.

"What about that dance you promised me?"

She asked lovingly stroking Cass' face. Cassie smiled and locked the door, then turned to look at Ramona, smiling again. 

"Of course, but the bedroom is far bigger to dance in..."  
Mona smiled and looked over at the big French door windows that led out onto the balcony. Across from which a number of other apartment windows could clearly be seen.

"Hmmm maybe."

She murred beginning to stroke Cassie's body.

"But I like to dance for an... audience… Why don't you put on a little music?”  
Cass shrugged and moved to put on some music, a slow, somewhat erotic Argentinian Tango song. Ramona smiled came over took hold of one of Cassie's hands, slipped her other around Cassie's waist and began to dance with her. Cassie smiled, allowing Ramona to guide her in the dance. Ramona smiled and nuzzled into Cass's face and neck as they danced. Cass murred softly, her hand stroking down over Ramona's ass. Ramona murred and brought one of her hands up over Cass' back stroking it tenderly as they danced. Cass smiled and murred. Ramona smiled and kissed her on the throat. Cass murred again gently. Ramona smiled and her hand gently clasped the zipper on the back of Cass's dress and began to slowly unzip it. Cass continued to murr, unworried by Ramona's movements. Ramona smiled softly at Cass and began to slowly peel the dress off of Cass's body as they continued to dance. Cass smiled and let her take it. Ramona purred and admired Cass's body now she was left in just her panties as their dance continued.

"I'm a lucky bitch to have found a girl like you."

She purred, hooking Cass's left leg and leaning her body back so she could admire her breasts more and also so her pantie-covered clit gently rubbed over Ramona's waist. Cass mewled softly. Ramona lifted her back up and held her extremely close to her now her hands trailing up and down her back and sides as their dance intensified. Cass moaned softly.   
"Baby girl...your neighbours are watching us."  
"Let them."  
Ramona purred and danced even closer to Cass guiding Cass's hands to the buttons of her shirt. Cass smiled and soon removed Ramona's shirt. Ramona murred her nipples were rock hard and jutting out through her bra. Cass smiled and soon removed that too. Ramona smiled and undid her own pants and stepped out of them and kept dancing with Cass. Their semi naked bodies pressed against each other no space left between them. Cass smiled. 

"Perhaps we should lose the last of our... clothing?"  
Ramona nodded even as their lips ghosted over each other's face, neck and lips. Cass smiled, slowly easing Ramona's panties down, then off. Ramona returned the favour.

"Mmmmm baby your neighbours are jacking off and fingering watching this..."  
"Lucky them."

Cass teased. Ramona murred and pressed up as close as she possibly could to Cass so there was no space at all between them, their bodies pressed together. Cass soon moaned. Ramona purred back and slid a leg between Cass's legs and pressed her knee upwards. Cass mewled and pushed down against it, moving to slowly nudge her own between Ramona's thighs. Ramona mewled back and resumed the 'dancing' using the movement to move Cass back and forwards and up and down on her knee. Cass mewled, moving to press harder into Mona. Ramona groaned louder still and kissed Cass. Cass kissed back, soon coming apart. Ramona mewed savouring Cass's orgasm before she too came apart. She took a few deep breaths as her climax settled down.

"MMMmmmmmm now what was that you said about a big lonely bed you needed filled and warmed up?"  
Cass smiled. 

"Come inside."


End file.
